warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Nikana Prime
The Nikana Prime is the primed version of the , acting as a direct upgrade even above the Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *High damage – effective against health. *Highest critical chance and critical multiplier of all nikanas. *Second highest status chance of all nikanas, behind . **Can reach 100% status chance with , , , , and . *Second fastest attack speed of all nikanas, behind Skiajati. *Innate and polarity. Disadvantages *Low and damage – less effective against armor and shields. Trivia *The Nikana Prime was originally released in July 2015 on the Chinese build of Warframe, along with Excalibur Umbra Prime and . The Specters of the Rail update made the Nikana Prime and the Spira Prime obtainable by non-Founders. *The Nikana Prime was unintentionally leaked in the Codex following . *When equipped with the Conclave Nikana Skin, the strip of cloth remains visible, but is moved to the base of the hilt. *As of , the default cloth ornament at the end of the hilt is considered a Sugatra and detachable in favor of another. However, there is no current option to have no Sugatra equipped. *The Nikana Prime makes use of Nikana Riven mods and not Dragon Nikana Riven mods, and because the Dragon Nikana has a much higher riven disposition it can generate such mods with higher stats than the Prime variant. Media GoldKatana.png|Nikana Prime in the Codex. NikanaPUnsheathed.PNG|The Blade of the Nikana Prime in its default colors. Warframe Nikana Prime Codex preview Warframe Nikana Prime, Whipping Out the Big One thequickdraw Warframe Test Drive Nikana Prime 1 Forma NIKANA PRIME BUILD - So many possibilities Warframe Warframe Nikana Prime Thoughts & Setup (U18.12.2) Vaultings *On December 6th, 2017, it was announced that Nikana Prime would enter the Prime Vault and its relics retired from the drop tables on December 12th, 2017, along with and . Any preexisting components or fully-built weapons will remain as is. Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 0 to 12. *Damage increased from 95 to 198. *Range increased from 1 to 2.5. *Status Chance increased from 20% to 28%. *Critical Chance increased from 20% to 28%. *Critical Damage increased from 2x to 2.4x. *Slam Attack increased from 190 to 594. *Slide Attack increased from 204 to 396. *Parry Angle set to 55. *Follow Through increased from 0.6 to 0.7. *Nikana Prime has entered the Prime Vault, and its Relics are no longer be obtainable in the game. In order to accommodate incoming Relics and keep the total number of Relics as low as possible, the Ducat value of the following items will be changed from 100 to 65 (Future Relic placement of these parts will also have them appear in the Uncommon silver tier): *Nikana Prime Blueprint *Added custom leap attack animations for the Nikana. *Fixed the sheath orientation on the Nikana when attacking. *Fixed the Nikana sheath becoming unattached from your hand and flipped around when performing an air attack. *Fixed Nikana weapons not being able to stealth-finish Infested Chargers. *Reduced damage of Nikana series in Conclave. *Fixed hearing the Nikana Prime swinging sound from across the map. *Fixed Nikana Prime not appearing in the Codex. *Introduced along with Saryn Prime and Spira Prime. }} See Also * , the regular version of this weapon. * , the upgraded version of the Nikana. es:Nikana Prime fr:Nikana Prime Category:Nikana Category:Melee Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Prime Category:Warframe China Timed Exclusive